Conventionally, an automatic transaction device carries out bill deposit and withdrawal transactions by a customer's operation. The automatic transaction device holds bills for withdrawal in a cartridge storing bills of a particular denomination, and bills for withdrawal are discharged to be fed out through a customer service port from the cartridge depending on the payment amount. When a shutter opens, the customer may get bills in the customer service port. A customer service port of the automatic transaction device includes a bill accumulating portion for accumulating the withdrawal bills, a customer side shutter, and a device side shutter. When bills are delivered to the customer, both the customer side shutter and the device side shutter are opened to allow the customer to extract the bills.
On the other hand, recently, bills discharged into the customer service port are sometimes taken out illegally due to the failure or illegal operation of the shutter in this customer service port. In this regard, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-313398 discloses a technique, at the time of payment transaction of bills, for preventing illegal transactions that may occur when a shutter of a customer service port is not open. In JP-A No. 2006-313398, it is described that, when control to open the shutter has been carried out but a sensor detects that the shutter has not been opened, bills in the customer service port are taken into the device.
Furthermore, JP-A No. 2003-67808 discloses a technique, in an automatic transaction device which performs counting of withdrawal bills at the same time as communicating with a host computer, for preventing theft of the bills during the counting. In JP-A No. 2003-67808, it is described that a customer service port is provided with a dual shutter, including a shutter at the inside and a shutter at the outside. It is described that when it is detected that the outer shutter has been open during the counting operation of the withdrawal bills, the counting operation is stopped and the bills accumulated in the customer service port are taken into the device.